poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace Trainer (class)
Ace Trainer These trainers are such dedicated battlers that they have studied how to maximize battle experience. They can maximize their pokemon’s attacks and find weaknesses in a foe’s pokemon normally immune or resistant to their pokemon’s attacks. They teach their pokemon as much as they learn from each of their pokemon’s battles. Each battle is filled with passion and each pokemon trained by an Ace Trainer can realize their full battle potential and be the very best. Cross Classing Pusher: Ace Trainer, 18 WIS, 14 CHA Cool Trainer: Ace Trainer, 14 CHA, 2 Cool Contest Ribbons 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Ace Trainer Gifted Features 'Enhanced Training' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon gains experience points. Effect: Each of your pokemon gains 1.2x the amount of experience they would gain normally. This replaces the amount of experience they would normally gain. 'Improved Attacks' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add either half of your STR modifier or half of your CON modifier before your foes subtracts their defense or special defense from the attack. Ace Trainer Features 'Affirmation' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 2 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon fells a foe. Effect: Your Pokemon gains temporary Hit Points equal to your CON modifier. 'Affirmation +' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Affirmation Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Trigger: Your pokemon fells a foe. Effect: Your Pokemon gains temporary Hit Points equal to your CON modifier doubled. This Feature replaces Affirmation. 'Beast Master' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 8 Badges Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: Your pokemon do not protest to your commands. They cannot be disobedient unless they are Legendary. 'Break Through!' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 16 STR Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon’s Move that the foe is Immune to hits. Effect: The Move that would normally deal no damage because of a foe’s Immunity to the Move’s type instead is only resisted. If the target has multiple types, one Immune and the other Resistant, the Move is now doubly resisted; one Immune and the other Super-Effective, the Move is now neutral. 'Brutal Workout' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 15 CON Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon who just defeated another pokemon. Effect: The target loses half of its full HP but gains double the experience they would have gained from the foe they just felled. 'Constructive Criticism' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, lost a rival or Gym battle Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon faints. Effect: The next time that pokemon battles on the day it lost, it will deal an additional 1d20 on its first damaging Move. 'Constructive Criticism +' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Constructive Criticism Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: Your pokemon faints. Effect: The next time that pokemon battles on the day it lost, it will deal an additional 2d20 on its first damaging Move. This Feature replaces Constructive Criticism. 'Give It Some Push' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 17 CON Free Action League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s chosen Move hits. Effect: Chose one Move that can target at least 1 foe but does not have a Dice Damage Check. Give that Move, when used by your pokemon, a Damage Dice Check of 1d20. The pokemon does not add their Attack stat or Special Attack stat to the damage. Do not apply any Features, other than Give It Some Push, to the damage. You may take Give It Some Push multiple times, but must declare a different Move each time. 'Improved Attacks Z' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Improved Attacks + Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add half of your STR modifier or half of your CON modifier and then add your STR modifier or your CON modifier before your foes subtracts their defense or special defense from the attack. When picking which modifiers to add, you must pick the opposite modifier of the modifier you picked first (If you picked half of CON, you must pick STR; if you picked half of STR, you must pick CON). The Feature replaces Improved Attacks +. 'Improved Attacks Z+' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Improved Attacks Z, 20 STR, 20 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add your STR modifier and your CON modifier before your foes subtracts their defense or special defense from the attack. The Feature replaces Improved Attacks Z. 'Improved Attacks +' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 16 STR, 16 CON Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: Your pokemon’s damage dealing attack hits. Effect: When adding up damage dealt to the foe, add half of your STR modifier and half of your CON modifier before your foes subtracts their defense or special defense from the attack. The Feature replaces Improved Attacks. 'Intimidate' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, 17 STR, 15 CON Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: You use the Intimidate Ability on the target. 'Press' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Chain Weapons User Static Activation League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your own pokemon. Effect: Deal your own pokemon 10 damage, that cannot be prevented, with your weapon. Raise any of their stats’ Combat Stages 1 level. Using Press more than once per Pokemon, per day may make them dislike you. 'Press +' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Press Static Activation League Illegal Daily – Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your own pokemon. Effect: Deal your own pokemon 20 damage, that cannot be prevented, with your weapon. Raise any of their stats’ Combat Stages 2 levels. Using Press more than once per Pokemon, per day may make them dislike you. This Feature replaces Press. Category:Base Classes Category:Class Feature